


cities and miles away

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Her life was picture perfect, but only he made her feel pure joy.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	cities and miles away

**Author's Note:**

> I dont condone cheating so dont come at me.
> 
> Based off this I found on tumblr:   
> "We met at the wrong time. That's what I keep telling myself anyway. Maybe one day years from now, we'll meet in a coffee shop in a far away city somewhere we could give it another shot."

Joy was what she felt at that moment. Pure and utter joy. 

It surprisingly wasn't something she felt a lot even with her picture perfect life. A big family who loved and supported her, a group of friends that were only a call away and vise versa, her dream job with co-workers who were like a second family, an amazing apartment in the perfect neighborhood with neighbors who were just as amazing, then finally her fiancé Jake who she had so much in common with and treated her kindly.

But none of that made Ellie feel the joy she felt when with him. 

Nick had come to Oklahoma for training, and Ellie had met him in a coffee shop surprisingly on his first day in her home state. Right away they clicked after Ellie's many apologizes for almost knocking his coffee onto him, they had stayed sitting at a small table by the window talking for hours until the manager started giving them dirty looks. She never connected with anyone the way she had with him. After exchanging numbers they parted ways, and met up anytime they were both free which wasn't often for Nick, but they still tried. 

He made her laugh in a way no one else ever did, and he was honestly the most attractive man she ever saw in person which only made it harder not to look at him. And when he touched her even if it was just her arm, she felt flutters and a tingling all throughout her body. 

Which she guessed..is how she ended up in her current situation. 

Ellie Bishop was known as the perfect girlfriend, daughter, friend, and employee. If anyone she knew had to describe her in one word it would be _perfect_. 

Only as Ellie breathed heavily and felt the sweat on her body already cooling thanks to the apartments air condition, she knew she was far from perfect now. Had been since the moment she met Nick, but it only became obvious to her either the first time his lips touched her skin or the first time she moaned his name out loud. 

Ellie Bishop was not perfect. She was a liar, a fake, a cheater. 

But she couldn't find it in herself to feel guilt, to feel horrible every time she lied to Jake about where she was, to feel horrible every time she slid her engagement ring back on as Nick stood behind her kissing her neck. Instead she felt happy, exhilarated, free, sexy even. Nick made her feel everything she longed to feel and didn't realize she was missing. Because Ellie hated her perfect label, it made her feel trapped and suffocated, with Nick she didn't have to be anything but herself even with her broken pieces that she tried to hide with everyone else.

Things would end though, and as much as they tried to ignore it..they both knew it. 

When the day came, Ellie felt her heart _hurt_ in her chest. Nick was shipping out, to where she didn't know. He was leaving, leaving her. 

Tears fell again as she shifted herself against his body as much as she could. Nick's arms tightened around her in response. 

"Ellie?" His voice breaking made her only ache inside more. 

"Yeah?" She sniffled, moving up onto her elbow to look at him. Ellie knew she probably looked like a disaster between their many rounds of sex as they tried to memorize as much of each other as they could combined with her crying session. 

"You weren't part of my plans at all-" Ellie snorted, letting out a 'tell me about it' that made him chuckle. "-but it didn't stop me from falling in love with you."

Her breath caught. "You- you love me?"

"Yeah." Nick smiled sadly. "I love you Ellie, I just wish things were different."

Sniffling again, Ellie leaned in and kissed him. "I love you too Nick.."

If things were different she wouldn't have had to say goodbye, if things were different she wouldn't have mourned what was in private while slipping back into her perfect Ellie role in public, if things were different she would have been saying 'I do' to another man. 

They met at the wrong time, that's what she kept telling herself anyway.

Life went on, but Ellie never forgot Nick and when she learned of Jake's own cheating she broke and told him the whole truth. When the divorce papers were signed, Ellie packed up and moved all the way to DC, leaving behind Perfect Ellie and becoming the Ellie he had always made her want to be and gave her the courage to be.

Years later in a coffee shop cities and miles away from their original meeting in a coffee shop, they met again. 

Nick smiled at her looking more worn and a darkness in his eyes, but his smile was still the same. Ellie took a chance and dropping her newly bought coffee to the sidewalk below, she kissed him with everything she had. When his arms wrapped around her and she could feel him put his everything into the kiss too, that joy only he ever made her feel returned and burned like fire.

This was their second shot.

And this one would have a happier ending.


End file.
